Onyx The Chaos Emerald Fox
Onyx is a Genderbent version of Ruby the Chaos emerald fox Appearance Very Far Past Appearance Onyx is pretty much the same as His counterpart except he has light red hair Instead of Pink and instead of ruby's top he wore a sleeveless shirt. his hair is shorter Far Past Appearance Onyx is pretty much the same as His counterpart except he has light red hair Instead of Pink and he wore long pants the same color of ruby's Skirt. his hair is shorter Present Appearance Onyx is pretty much the same as His counterpart except he has light red hair Instead of Pink, he wears Shorts the same color as Ruby's Skirt and he wears a Sleeveless Shirt the same color as ruby's Jacket. his hair is shorter Personality His personality is not really that different than his counterpart Backstory Very Far Past The same as Ruby's Very Far Past Far Past The same as Ruby's Far Past Present Generation The same as Ruby's Present Generation but Tails is Replaced Taila, Sonic is Replaced with Soni, Aura is Replaced with Aurin(my genderbend names are so ''not original'' right?) Powers Onyx Can Be Very Stealthy Like A Ninja(Thanks To His Link To The Chaos Emerald Of Stealth) Which Gives Him An Advantage In Spying And Sneaking In And Around Bases Of Evil Doers Weaknesses Onyx Can Be Defeated If The Chaos Emerald Of Stealth Is Destroyed, If he Is Around The Sol Gems Or Any Other Chaos Emeralds That Aren't Linked To Him he May Become In A State Of Paralysis Or Just Passing Out (which Usually Lasts For A Few Days) Flaws Onyx Is Sometimes Considered Evil Because he Swipes Away Things Without Asking (Usually Shiny Things) Of Course he (Usually) Gives Them Back, he Has Anger Problems From Time To Time And Usually This Leads To A Fight Or Him Becoming Engulfed In Rage. Likes And Dislikes Likes: Shiny things, Neon green, His friends Dislikes: Eggma, Evil doers, Waiting, Aurin babying him Relationships Taila: Onyx likes Taila a lot, almost as if She was his sister, she is his best friend, But has a crush on her.(He doesn't know it though) Eggma: Onyx met Eggma one day by spying on her, She captured him and exprimented on him since no Mobian knew about his kind, So naturally he fears/hates her. Sonic: Onyx likes Soni but she's never around enough so they're not really friends yet Aimer: He's friends with him but he's a tiny bit scared of him Aurin: He met him by a connection with him and his Chaos emerald, Aurin is his best friend forever Neo Rose Ori: He met him by his BFF Aurin since Neo is Aurin's brother Shadey: Onyx respects Shadey since he considers Shadey half a Chaos Emerald Mobian Cheshin: Onyx likes Cheshin a lot! MusicBeat Onyx Thinks MusicBeat Is Awesome! He Also Loves His Music, He Thinks It's Epic! Family Relationships Sapphron Chaoso(Passed on): Onyx loved Sappron so he misses him dearly Miana mian(Passed on): Onyx loved Miana like a mother, So it was upsetting when she passed on Basic Info Name: Onyx Chaoso Species: Fox Subspecies: Chaos Emerald Mobian(A species i created, Closed species) Physical age: Unknown (He hates his age) Mental age: 6-10 Occupation: Spy Alignment: Neutral good Nicknames: Thief! (Eggma), Onx(Soni), Mysterious one (Shadey), Lil' bro (Aurin), Little one (Neo Ori)Category:Genderbent Category:Male Category:Foxes Category:Other Category:Neutral